


Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts

by GravityDidIt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Blood Magic, Captain of the Guard Stilinski, Chef Danny, Cinderella AU, Dragon Age AU, Emperor Chris, F/F, F/M, King Chris, Lord Derek, M/M, Mage Kira, Mage Lydia, Mage Stiles, Noble Jackson, Oral Sex, Peasant Scott, Peasant Stiles, Prince Derek, Princess Allison, Threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-16 03:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5812255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GravityDidIt/pseuds/GravityDidIt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is sent to help negotiate a peace treaty with the Argent family. However court intrigue, power plays and a group of pranksters and the already difficult to deal with nobles of Orlais makes this a nearly impossible task.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The "Woman" in Blue

**Author's Note:**

> It has been awhile since I have written something like this. You know, an actual story, that isn't just sex. (But there will be sex) So this chapter despite editing it probably going to seem rough around the edges. Anyway, this is sort of set int he Dragon Age universe. However there are no other races besides humans to make it simpler. But mages and mage circles are in here. I will try to explain more about the world as the story moves along. 
> 
> I am trying to keep updates to every three weeks. But we'll see. The Title comes from the Dragon Age Inquisition Soundtrack
> 
> BTW This chapter starts with Derek's first meeting with Kate Argent so....there's that.

Derek hates nobility, they are pompous, fake, too attentive to appearances and grandstanding. In all reailty Derek should probably be used to it by now. He is after all the first born son (second in line) of the Hales, the ruling family of Beacon Hills. but in Beacon Hills the entire city knows well of Derek's personiality and for the most part most nobles are content to let him play the wall flower. The only people ever to pull him from the wall were his mother and sisters, his father was content to let him stay there. But Orlesian Nobility? They make Derek grind his teeth. They take every annoying thing about nobles and on a scale of one to ten take it to a twenty.

 

And that is where Derek is, Orlais. The Orlesian Empire was once the enemy of the Hales. Their new Emperor Gerard, after going mad from gaining his new Title, due to the death of his wife, decided that Expasionism was the next step for their Empire and set his sights on Beacon Hills. The Viscountess, Talia - Derek’s mother, however repelled the attacks in what was one of the most controversial acts of her reign. She simply closed the gates of her city and ignored the approaching forces. Treacherous land to the east and an ocean to west prevented the Gerard’s army from moving against them and plenty of trade partners to their north allowed Beacon Hills to survive with a major trade route closed. Gerard was sick and it took less than two years before he died, leaving the throne to his much more temperant son Chris. A peace treaty was drawn up three days after Gerard’s death and the two kingdoms have enjoyed peace for nearly ten years. A fact that apparently requires three Hale children to attend a ball in order to celebrate.

 

“Stop grinding your teeth, brother. The last thing you want is Lady Marcella Druane to come over and give you a home remedy.” Derek looks to his sister. She is dressed finely (though Derek believes gaudily) in a dark red dress with ruffles and a plunging neckline. It is Orlesian custom to wear masks and hers is that of a golden wolf, the Hale triskele is carved elegantly below each eye and inlayed with rubies. Her ‘advice’ only makes him grind his teeth more. Cora however speaks up.

 

“What kind of ‘remedy does this Lady Druane have to offer?” Cora unlike their older sister is dressed in Beacon Hills finery, meaning a well fitted forest green dress, she too wears a wolf mask though hers is bronze and much more simple in design. Derek had put his foot down when Laura handed him a silver wolf mask inlayed with bright blue opals.

 

“She doesn’t really.” Laura begins to Cora’s fascination and Derek’s annoyance. “She will simply say that she knows a wonderful tea that will help with pain, offer it to you and then begin talking about her daughter or sons whom she will try to get you to marry.” Cora lets out a sound of disgust that may have also been half laughter. Laura smiles at her. “It’s all apart of the Game, dear sister.” The three Hale siblings are waiting at the top of a grand staircase so they can be formally introduced to the court. On the opposite side of the ballroom, the de facto, Emperor Chris Argent sits on a throne, his daughter Allison is to his right and a red headed woman sits to his left. Derek isn’t sure who she is. She couldn’t be any older than Princess Allison but to sit next to the throne means she must be important. He knows it isn’t the Emperor’s wife, even if Derek hates nobility he has enough manners to know when a foreign leader’s spouse dies, and Victoria Argent died nearly eight years ago.

 

"It would seem we are about to be introduced to the court.” On cue a small man walks up to Laura and beckons the three with a deep bow. Laura pauses the announcer with a hand. “Brother. make sure you smile. And stay away from the Emperor’s sister, she’ll be wearing a silver mask with the Argent family crest." Derek nods. Out of the many warnings Laura had given them about Orlais’ Game its player’s was the one try that needed to be heeded.

 

“Now presenting Lady Laura Cassandra Hale of Beacon Hills, first born of Viscountess Talia Hale, Ward of Lady Morrel.” Laura stands at the top of the steps looking down toward the other nobles and servants that look her way. Derek can see a satisfied smirk below her mask. As she descends the steps Laura’s neck is high and her shoulders back, she looks intimidating. Once she reaches the bottom the man announces Derek. “Lord Derek Samuel Rutherford Hale of Beacon Hills, first son of Viscountess Talia Hale, member of the Queen’s Hand.” Derek nearly missteps as he hears the last title, his promotion into the Queen’s Hand, a special operations military group in Beacon Hills had only happened just before he and Cora left for Orlais. He looked down to see Laura hiding a smile with her fan. Maybe he should have kept the mask. He walks down and he can see people take interest, many of the nobles looking him up and down judging and in some cases undressing him. He’d roll his eyes, but bad manners are social suicide in Orlais, and in some cases, actual, suicide.

 

“And presenting Cora Philomena Renesemee Elizabeth Alegra Hale, third child of Viscountess Talia Hale.” Cora copied her sister’s stance, though it wasn’t quite as affective she still looked like she would not be bothered with anything she deemed uninteresting…which was basically her personality. Being in the ballroom Derek could hear some of the comments made by the nobles, many were taken with Laura out of fear or awe, some were interested in Derek’s “bold” choice to not wear a mask. And a few talked about Cora’s dress, a well placed glare made sure they thought it was fashionable.

 

After they are introduced droves of others are introduced, and each with titles as pompous as their clothes. Though Derek stopped paying attention after the fourth Mistress of Duke Gislain. How many Mistresses did one man need? And why was being a Mistress a title you announced to the rest of high society? In Beacon Hills of course mistresses existed, but being one or having one was frowned upon. Sensing his thought’s Laura spoke up.

 

“In Orlais everything is about connections. It’s not about sleeping with someone who isn’t your spouse or betrothed it’s _whom_ you are sleeping with.” Laura looks at one of the passing mistresses and smiles politely with a courtesy. “It’s beneficial to both parties, in some cases the Mistress is the one with the connections you want."

 

“Their wives or husbands can’t be okay with it.” Cora intones, though she is quiet so as not to be over heard. 

 

"Quite the contrary, Cora. A mistress can bring connections to both spouses. In many cases a mistress gets in touch with the spouse before going for their lover, a blessing from the other half can make such partnerships easier to form." Cora eyes go wide and her mouth opens slightly in shock. Laura taps it closed with her fan, "Careful, do not let flies in." Cora bats Laura's fan away with an elegant hand wave, one that Derek had seen their mother use, though Cora's has more force behind it.

 

Once the rest of the guests have been introduced The Emperor rises from his seat and stands before the gathered nobles. They all take note and turn toward him. "Today marks ten years of peace we have had with Beacon Hills!" The crowd doesn't yell, but there is a politely loud murmur of general approval. "Ten years ago my mother, our beloved Empress Selene, died leaving my father with responsibility and grief. A combination that he could not handle. He dared to return Orlais to expansionism and set his sights on Beacon Hills." At this the Emperor sets his sights on the Hales for a few seconds, the crowd seems enthralled but Derek can see a woman dressed in a silver grey dress out of the corner of his eye, it exposes her back and is made with leather accents that leave little to the imagination. She wears a silver mask with the Argent crest. Kate Argent sits with a wine glass in her hand and sips it easily as she watches her brother with something akin to boredom. She noticed Derek looking at her, she tilts her head exposing her neck letting her blonde hair fall in waves to the side. There is no question that she is beautiful, even with the mask, but Laura's warning is fresh in his mind.

 

"The skillful leadership of Talia Hale, was able to prevent losses of both sides and so today we welcome two more of her children to join this celebration of peace. And look forward to renewing our treaty soon." The siblings raise wine glasses at the mention of their name and as Chris ends his speech they all drink to peace. Then the three get swamped with people.

 

/\/\/\/\/\

 

"You should meet my daughter, Natalia, she was unable to make it to the ball as her work at the Orphanage often keeps her." 

 

"Yes, her work with the Orphanage," A different noble woman cuts in. "How is her mandatory community service going? I was under the impression she was supposed to be finished a fortnight ago." The previous woman glares daggers.

 

"It is better to serve the community rather than let yourself rot in a cage like, Kevahn." This makes the other woman lose her smile and she pulls back the two become so entranced with each other Derek is able to sneak away. His retreat is not does not go unnoticed. 

 

"Need a break?" Kate Argent offers a cool glass to Derek, he accepts it with a nod. Kate's lips thin as she smiles. "It can grow tiresome."

 

"Thank you princess" Derek tries for politeness but at the mention of her title, a cold look flashes across Kate's face quickly. It happens so quickly Derek questions whether he saw it in the first place. "Be careful _Lord_ Hale. If some of the other nobles heard you refer to me as such they may become cross." The emphasis Kate puts on "Lord" is strange, as though she is both making fun of the title and weary of it.

 

"How so, milady?" Derek asks, eyebrow raised.

 

"To use the wrong salad fork may have you stabbed with the correct one." Her tone is joking, half-serious, and her smile suggests she finds it absurd. She seems to take Derek's mindset and it has him...enthralled. "To use a lady's wrong title, that would have a bard after you. I am Grand Duchess Katherine Argent. Though you can just refer to me as Kate."The offer to use her name isn't lost on Derek and so he extends the same familiarity to her but he returns to something else she had said.

 

"A Bard? Why would I worry about a singer?" The laugh she lets out has the hairs on Derek's neck stand up, it's a lovely laugh, even if it at his expense.

 

"I mean no offense." Kate places a hand delicately on his forearm and trails it up to his bicep in a teasing grasp. "Bards in other countries may be minstrels, singers. But in Orlais a Bard is so much more." He voice has dropped to a near whisper as if she is relaying a guarded secret. "They are agents of Orlais' game, they work as assassins, spies, saboteurs." Kate seems enthralled with what she has told Derek but their mention and purpose only has Derek's ire growing. The nobles take their petty squabbles to the point that even murder and deceit are simple parts of their _grande game_. However the alcohol seems to be getting to Derek as his annoyance isn't too great. Kate runs her and along his arms once again and it finds it's way to his chest, leaving fire in it's wake. Until...

 

"Miss Argent," A new voice speaks up, Kate turns her head quickly at the intruder. Derek peers over her shoulder and sees a woman dressed in blue. She's a startling contrast to the rest of the ball. Unlike all the finery she is dressed in a simple blue dress, it doesn't hug curves or have revealing slits, not even a single ruffle, in fact the only thing it has is a modest neckline that shows the woman's collar bones. Her mask is a dark grey blue, with gossamer lace covering her nose and mouth, exposing just the bottom of her lip.

 

"Who are you?" The friendliness that Derek had been hearing in Kate's voice all night is replaced with a cold and angry tone. Her words are clipped, as if asking "who dares bother her?"

 

"Your man" The voice is slightly deeper than most women. "Has misstepped, it would seem Lord Deucalion has taken offense."  Kate's eyes immediately scan the crowd, she spots the blind man, his twin sons standing at each shoulder, The sons are staring down a minstrel, Derek can't make out what he's holding but it seems to be some kind of paper.

 

"Derek, I need to attend to something." Deuclion's voice rises and Kate leaves Derek before he can contemplate her involvement. 

 

"Sister of the emperor?" The woman is looking at Derek with her arms crossed, he can't see her expression but her voice suggests she is amused by him.

 

"You really want to tango with one of the most deceitful players of the game?" Immediately Laura's warning resurface and Derek mentally berates himself at his own naivety. His face apparently shows his distaste. "Wow, those eyebrows give away what your thinking huh? Maybe you should have worn a mask?"

 

Derek glares at the woman, she lets out an unladylike like snort. "Come on." She begins walking off and Derek stares after her. "I'm not leading you into moral danger."

 

"Don't you mean "mortal" danger?"

 

"No." She laughs. "This is Orlais, everything is dangerous....well okay the thing I'm about to show is pretty safe unless you're a snob, like the rest of the nobles." Derek can hear the challenge in her voice. He takes a step forward and she leads him away from the ballroom. They don't walk too much farther,though they do pass the entrance into the main hall, Derek figures out where they are going from them smell and when they stop at two large nondescript double doors. She knocks a complicated tattoo on the door and a servant opens the door. The smell is even stronger and more mouthwatering when the door is opened.

 

"This is the food holding room." She gestures to a large buffet, the sight and smell has his mouth watering. "Eating at these things isn't in _fashion_ so the buffets are usually untouched. The wine however is always flowing." She walks across to the table and stabs a fork into some kind of chicken wrapped in...Bacon. The moan she lets out has Derek's pants grow tight. "Holy fuck, that's good. Danny really out did himself." Her praise is said even as she is still chewing. She immediately shoves another chicken into her mouth despite not fully finishing the last one. "You gotta try this." The woman has stabbed another bundle with her fork and offers it to Derek. Derek looks down at the chicken as it personally offended him.

 

"Man, you really are one of the snobs aren't you?" She hasn't pulled back the chicken yet. "Afraid it will taste of "despair", or that since the bacon wasn't cooked on cherrywood it won't have enough tones of springtime?" She finally sets down the fork and goes over to a wine bottle and reads off the label. "Perhaps if I offered you wine? This one is.....a Whittemore specialty. " _This white wine is made from sun ripened grapes found on the southernmost cliff of the Emerald Isles. The beauty and sea salt of the area has created an aroma that is both robust and kind to the hermit and the socialite alike. It's subtle notes of summer enrich the soul in sunlight and taste_." She lets out an unladylike like laugh, her head thrown back and mouth wide open, her entire body shakes with mirth. She looks at Derek as if inviting him to join in on the joke. "Who the hell did he pay to review this?" 

 

"There is no way it says that." Even Orlais can't be this pompous. The woman tosses the bottle at him. Derek catches it and takes a look at the label. The Whittemore wine sigil has large amounts of filigree but most "classier" wines seem to. He turns it and there it is....It says all of that, and more. Apparently if you want the wine cold it must be chilled using flash frozen Crystal Grace petals. Derek feels something bubble inside his chest, he can't help but let it out. He laughs. "This Whittemore is serious." Derek can't help it, it had been too long since he had a good laugh and in the company of someone who actually does find _nobility_ ridiculous. The woman laughs along with him while she opens another bottle of the wine. She takes a swig directly from the bottle. For a split second Derek's eyes fix open her lips wrapped around the tip.

 

"Andraste's ass." At the mention of the most respected figure of their religion's ass Derek laughs again. "I'm not sure about any off that summer bullshit but it does taste good. Figures though Danny wouldn't have let this wine in if it wasn't."

 

"Who's Danny?"

 

"Danny's the head chef." At them mention of the chef, Derek remember the strange knock that the woman did in order to get to the buffet.

 

"Do you know all the servants?"

 

"The servants...." Her voice becomes colder. "I know the staff, yeah." Derek's mood sobers at her tone.

 

"I didn't mean to-" She cuts him off.

 

"Offend?" She takes another swig from the bottle. "Everyone has a job and just because theirs is serving others doesn't mean they're beneath you."

 

"You're right." Derek agrees quickly. "I've never thought of myself as better...but I suppose I never saw myself as their equal either.” 

 

“Well…good. You shouldn’t.” She stumbles for words, for what seems like a first to Derek.

 

“How about I try some of that wine?” She hands the bottle to him and he takes a swig himself, the opening is wet from her lips and wine. The wine is good though, perhaps not good enough to warrant the description in Derek’s opinion but certainly good. For the next hour the two enjoyed each other’s company while sampling everything the buffet had to offer…Although for some reason the ham really did taste of despair.

 

/\/\/\

 

“What do you mean mages should be more heavily guarded?” The conversation at first was mostly the woman speaking and Derek remarking with nods, grunts and the occasional sentence when needed, as she talked enough for both of them, and it wasn't unenjoyable. Somehow the conversation had turned toward magic and magic was probably the only thing Derek hated more than Orlesian nobility.

 

“I mean, mages should remain in their towers for good.” Derek’s opinion is not an unpopular one. Many people don’t trust magic or mages. “Where ever magic is demons follow and mages can’t be trusted to keep from using blood magic.” Derek can’t see a glare due to the woman’s mask but the atmosphere of the room has changed, the air feels heavy, uncomfortable.

 

“Very few mages turn to blood magic!” Derek rolls his eyes. He has had the exact opposite experience to prove it.

 

“Even if that were so, the option is always there. The choice to make a pact with a demon, or the danger of being possessed by one and becoming an abomination will always be present.” Derek thinks her nostrils must be flaring because the gossamer veil over her nose and mouth is rising and falling with harsh breath.

 

“A mage that has been taught can handle that. And even then it is the conditions that we force mages to live with that makes so many try to escape their towers or turn to darker arts to try and be free.” Her frame shakes slightly as she becomes more heated. “The Circles are prisons to many mages, they fear for their safety because templars can abuse their power with little to no retribution and so many mages are ripped from their families at a young age. their earliest memory of the circle is being pulled from their homes."

 

“Isn’t it better for them?” His question is rhetorical but he can see that she is about to answer it so he barrels on to prevent her from getting a word in. He has studied this issue both as Lord who’s voice carries weight in court and as a citizen who wishes to be safe. “Mages are feared, for good reason, inside their towers and out. And as long as they are in their towers they can at least be safe from people that would attack them and those same people are protected from mages."

 

“Mages are people like anyone else. There are good ones and bad ones.” She has stepped closer to Derek he can see her eyes shining with anger, like whiskey in sunlight. He hadn’t noticed before but she is slightly taller than him. “Because they are people. Most things about a mage can be said about a man with a sword. What stops an angry man with a sword from killing someone who has made him angry? The same thing that stops a mage, discipline, common sense, common decency."

 

“Power corrupts and the power one man has with a sword, even twenty men, is no where near the amount of power one mage has."

 

“I-“ She’s about to continue when a loud bell toll cuts through the air. She steps back from Derek and looks around the room trying to tell the time. Derek watches her as she counts the bell tolls. The veil has torn a little on the side and Derek can see pale cheek, a mole dotting the side.  “Twelve” its a whisper but she lets out a gasp a beat after, there’s some kind of significance. “I have to go.” She begins running out of the room and Derek follows after her. 

 

“Why are you leaving?” He moves after her and grabs her arm as they near a staircase that leads to the exit of the palace. “Was it the argument?"

 

“No!” She pulls her arms away from him. “I need to go, I need to be home soon.” She pulls her dress up from her feet and begins descending the stairs, tripping nearly every third step but regaining her footing. “Goodbye Lord Hale! Your wrong about the mages!” With that she has made it to the final step and runs out the door. Derek feels a strange twist of annoyance and fondness at her making sure she got in the last word. He runs after her, hoping to find out her name, before tripping on the last step. On the ground he looks to see what he tripped on, his eyes lay on a glass slipper that rests on the floor next to him. She forgot her shoe.

 

/\/\/\

 

Stiles makes his way back to the Whittemore estate under the dark of night. He’s taken the form of a Barn owl, wings and body a creamy white with tan wings. It’s not the fastest of forms but it’s the quietest and the best for flying at night. Jackson had just been yelling at his coachmen for the return trip when Stiles took flight so he should return before his _Lord_ does. Thanks to the owl eyes he can see his clearing a small ways away from the estate. He lands with a few wing beats, but he’s forced to hop twice upon landing to get back to balanced footing, bird legs are weird. 

 

In a swirl of ink black smoke and purple gold lightning Stiles returns to human form. “Shit.” Of course, his foot finds a sharp rock as soon as he becomes human again. “I lost a shoe.” He peels off the mask and dress, he feels immediate relief, he had been way too hot in the dress. It may have been made simple but, in order to cover his masculinity, was made from heavy material. He finds his normal clothes behind a rock, exactly where he left them. He changes into his cotton shirt and trousers while his mind drifts to Derek Hale. 

 

“Stupid sour face Hale.” Stiles lets out some frustration as he hides the dress and mask. “With your stupid opinions and your stupid beard, and your stupid eyes and your stupid…shit. At least the mission was a success.” He was able to get and keep Kate Argent away from Derek, even if toward the end he just wanted to punch the guy in his handsome face. But such is the life of a bard. 


	2. Glass Slippers and Sore Feet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek's search for the Woman begins. As he searches though he meets more of the players in Orlais.

He can't get her out of his head. Derek is sitting at the dinner table with his sisters and though he knows they are probably making comments about his state of mind, he just can't be bothered with them. The woman, he's angry at himself for not getting a name, is a curiosity that just won't leave.

"Derek are you listening?" Laura asks. She's waving her fan at him. For a second Derek's attention is on the fan, and filled with annoyance. They are eating dinner, why does she need a fan with her? Then he begins to wonder why the woman didn't carry a fan.

"No, he's in his weird space." Cora answers, she readies a pea on the wnd of her spoon and pulls it back.

"His weird space?" Cora lets loose the pea aiming for Derek's face but Laura whips out her fan quickly smacking the he pea back at her sister. "We do not shoot peas at the dinner table."

"You used to do it all the time." Derek pays enough attention to remember. Laura was an absolute menace at dinner. It was part of the reason why their mother sent her to Orlais for finishing school. One time she had tickled him while he was drinking, he not only shot water out of his nose but it ended up on Lord Milton's twin daughters. Despite getting in trouble for ruining what could have been an evening of opening trading routes, Derek had to thank Laura as the twins were...creepy and it prevented them from asking him to "come play" with them in unison. "And it's probably been a while since you saw his weird face. It's been a while since you were last home."

"True." Laura admits sadly. As much as she loves their family. Orlais had been her home for a long time. And though she tries to make the time to visit it's not always the easiest thing to do. "And in Orlais we throw mashed potatoes. It much more satisfying." That breaks Derek from his thoughts. His glare goes to Laura. "If you for a moment stop thinking about that woman than we could eat dinner in comraderey." Derek can feel the tips of his ears flush red.

"It's been awhile since I've seen him blush. Laura you have to give me pointers and who is this woman you're talking about." Laura is about to answer when the doors to the dinning room are flung open with a flourish. And their Uncle Peter arrives.

"That is an excellent question my dear niece." Peter moves toward the table and snaps at a servant. I need my place set." The servant girl runs off as Peter takes a seat.

"Uncle." Laura gives him a cool smile. "We're you eavesdropping out the door and waiting for the right moment for a dramatic entrance?" She has one eyebrow raised and a smirk that means she already knows the answer. Derek gets a flashback to their mother. Laura didn't favor their mother's looks too much, she had some of the features, her dark brown eyes and black hair were shared with their mother. But her smirk at Peter's expense was a mirror image of their mother's.

"Orlais has made you shrewd and observant, Laura." Peter smiles, as though he has found a new rival, almost proudly. Derek notices how he hasn't confirmed nor denied her accusation. "The woman, Cora, was someone whom Derek spent most of the ball with, until at the stroke of midnight she ran from his company and into the night."

"Derek!" He can't tell if Cora's voice is colored with pride or scandal.

"Yes, Derek did you do something to make your female friend runaway from the masquerade?" Peter, quickly covers whatever Cora's about to say.

"No." If he has learned anything from growing up with Peter, it that the more he says the more ammunition Peter has for whatever scheme he has planned. But Peter knows exactly what to say to push his buttons.

"Derek, it's obvious to everyone here that that temptress is on your mind. Also, the woman’s glass show that I found in your room speaks to something..." He's right....and that makes Derek's skin feel tight and hot. "Perhaps you should tell us nephew, after all you have a certain track record when it comes to mysterious women." Peters voice is higher as he brings up memories of Jennifer. The table goes completely quiet, even the air itself feels still with tension. Derek remains quiet while Peter prods him even more. "Did you at least get a name? Although I suppose it wouldn't be the first time a woman has lied about her name."

"Peter!" It's Cora who no only yells but also sends a glob of mash potatoes onto Peter's face. It's shocking to see Peter surprised and with mash potatoes on his face but even more satisfying. The siblings have themselves a laugh at the uncles misfortune but it's Laura who ends it.

"Peter, what are you going on about?" Derek can tell that she asks out equal parts older sister concern and older sister gossip.

"Your mother never told you?" Peter may have lost his composure thanks to Cora, but being able to hold information over someone is an easy way for him to regain it. Derek can feel his face twist into a frown, his heart pounds and he can already feel himself slip into an even fouler mood. "Alan Deaton left our employ a few years ago to become the new First Enchanter of the Beacon Hills Circle. As a replacement he sent a woman named Jennifer Blake, however, the woman who arrived was a blood Mage, named Julia Baccari, who killed the real Jennifer and took her place at our home. She and Derek were....attached." Derek can't bare to look at Laura as his stupidity is laid bare for her.

"That's awful..." It's simple and sums up most of his feelings. Derek expects Peter to finish but it's Cora who speaks up.

"The worst part is she began making human sacrifices in order to gain enough power to overthrow the circle and had entranced Derek in order to make it easier to get around." She thankfully leaves out some of the other things that occurred while his mind was clouded, but Laura understands the implication. The table goes quiet for a minute, it’s awkward with no one sure what to say, even Peter is at a loss for a snide comment. It’s Laura who breaks the silence.

“For what its worth, I highly doubt this woman has ensorcelled your mind.” She takes a sip of wine before continuing but makes eye contact with Derek. “Orlais may have it’s mages but we also have Templars stationed in the balls.” She looks to Derek, but they can both tell that it is little consolation. He had really been enjoying his time with her. Of course it was Peter who ruined what was a fond memory. “If it will make you feel better though…” Laura looks to Peter and they both seem to have the same thought as they nod to each other. “I will look into the woman’s identity."

“I know a few contacts who can help us as well. I can meet with the assassin’s guild, see if they know anything.” Peter had spent some time in Antiva and even joined the ranks of the Antivan crows, an elite assassination group. He had never mentioned to the three siblings why he left, or how but they all know that his contacts and training have made him a powerful enforcer for their family.

Derek is for a moment at a loss of what to say. He wants to find the woman, firstly out of curiosity but now out of a fear for his own mind…

“Thank you.” The rest of the dinner, remind him much of their time together before Laura left. They talk and joke and at the end of the night though Derek has a lot on his mind he’s isn’t cursing the fact that he is in Orlais.

/\/\/\/\

Derek hates the fact that he is in Orlais.

Laura made good on her promise to find information on the woman. However they are at another ball.

“It is not a ball Derek.” Laura laughs at him with the back of her hand over her mouth, it lets out an annoying “O ho ho ho,” noise. This is a salon."

“We’re here to get your hair cut?” Derek looks around trying to find a woman with a pair of scissors but instead all he sees are nobles dressed in finery and filigree. Laura laughs at him as if he had said something humorous, she looks at him confused as to why he hasn't laughed. But her face morphs into disbelief as she looks at his face. "I really wish that had been a joke. A salon it a meeting of nobles hosted by a noblewoman." She lets out a dignified 'ugh' when Derek still remains confused. "A salon is the perfect place to find information on the woman. All the happening that go on at a ball are reflected on and digested here. Treaties formed, engagements made and broken, the information bards have brought back are found here, but you need to know who to talk to. However it is here that as the wine flows, lips become less tight."

Derek nods as Laura leaves him to talk with a countess and her lover. Derek players the wall flower but not for long. A lady in a mask that has fresh tiger lilies attached to it, and a man with a golden mask approach him.

"Lord Hale, it is ***velous to see you he** at Mada*** *artin's salon." The man begins his voice is muffled by the mask so it takes Derek several seconds to actually realize what he said. The woman takes it as her opening to speak.

"Yes, absolutely marvelous. To see you here, it iz important to immerse yourself with ze Orlesian Culture by taking part in our events." Her accent is heavy making everything she says even harder to understand. "You and your sisterz are here to renew ze treaty wiz ze emperor, non? But wit who I wonder."

"Yes," The man begins. "We technically don't have an Emporer."

"I thought Chris Argent was the Emporer." Derek interrupts but going by the smile on the woman's face it is exactly what they hoped for.

"Deese iz true." It seems as though her accent has gotten thicker. "But, only een effect. WHen Gerard died, Chrees took over, but he wahs never given ze crown by ze council of Heralds."

"The argent line has been Matrilineal since it began but when Celene Argent died with Lady Katherine to young to take the throne, Gerard stepped up. And we know what happened after that." The woman lets out a laugh much like the one Laura had done earlier but this one greats on his nerves even more. "When Gerard died, Chris took over the army and with the loyalty of soldiers and chevaliers and a treaty of Peace with Beacon Hills, who in all rights should have retaliated, he won enough power to remain in charge of the country. But Lady Katherine is the true heir to the throne and her throne is long overdue."

"Emporer Christopher seems-" Derek is about to add his own political two cents when he is immediately interrupted.

"What could an outsider say on Orlesian politics?!" A man walks down a flight of stairs above Derek and the two hard to understand nobles. His voice is accusatory, though Derek hasn't actually said anything that would warrant this amount of venom. Derek notices that they're of the same height as soon as the man reaches the floor, but he's much more slight than Derek. His clothes are gold and blue silk with large puffy sleeves. "The Hales are a bunch of cowards and neutered wolves." Derek has one knife in his boots and another at his waist, and as the man continues he wants to stab both into the man's eyes. "Your she-wolf mother waited for a sickly old man to die, she couldn't even give a great general a chance to die in combat." Derek is a noble and so he knows how to act he should not punch the man, so instead he grips his own fists hard until his nails dig into his palm.

"If your family has honor than show it!" They have gathered a crowd, Laura is making her way over but before she can get close the man reaches for his sword. The second his hand touches the hilt however the temperature drops suddenly and the annoying man's body (especially his hand around his sword hilt) is encased in ice. "What?!"

"Now, now my dear marqui, you know much better than to try and swing swords in civilized company." The voice is soft and feminine but it radiates with power much like the cold strange cold that permeates the atmosphere. Derek looks up to see the mistress of the Emporer walk down the stair case, her footsteps are slow but calculated, they echo and with each foot fall a crack in the ice forms as if it's squeezing rather than breaking. Once she reaches the bottom of the stairs all eyes are on Lydia Martin, Imperial Enchanter and Mistress of the Emporer. She's beautiful, there's no denying that, her strawberry blonde hair is perfectly styled not one strand out of place and her clothes are just the same in pastel colors. Physically she is much shorter and smaller than Derek but her presence is even larger than his. As expected of a Mage.

Derek wonders why no one is speaking out about her flagrant use of magic. Where are the Templars? They are supposed to stop mages from abusing their powers. Never before has Derek hated Orlais this much.

"You are the offended party." Being addressed by the Mage has Derek break out of his shock though his scowl deepens. "What would you have me do with him?" Derek looks to the marqui and then to her. A flash of recognition lights her eyes and then it is back to a mask. "I could kill him if you so desired it, chevalier code states that drawing his sword in such a manner is prohibited. What would you have me do?" All eyes are on Derek, he spares a look around the room, not many are surprised by the mages display of power meaning that she is not the issue.

"Release him. Cleaning his blood would be more work than he's worth." From the corner of his eye he can see Laura smirk. With a snap of her fingers the ice is gone, the marqui coughs loudly, shivering, his breath a thick cloud.

"Run along, marqui, It would be a shame to have to explain to your dear Aunty why your church clothes have been ruined." She lets out a dainty laugh and the temperature returns to normal and conversations immediately start back up. "Laura, darling how good it is to see you." Laura walks up swiftly and the two woman exchange a hello with kisses to each other's cheeks. "Let us speak where unpleasantness hasn't touched." Lydia leads away up the stairs and Laura and Derek follow.

Derek looks around the room, it' somekind of office with a few loungers and a large desk in front of a window, two large thick curtains are on either side. As soon as the door is closed, Lydia cuts the pleasantries.

"You're here to find the identity of the 'Azure Woman'." Lydia's straightforwardness is appreciated even if her magic is not.

"Is that what the bards are calling her?" Laura asks conversationally. The corner of Lydia's mouth twitches at that.

"I suspect that if you find her," She directs this at Derek. "There will be an entire tale of how the prince of a foriegn state came and whisked away a poor peasant girl or some other trite tale." She sits down on what looks like an incredibly uncomfortable, antique lounger. "But you are not the only one looking for her. Everyone is wondering who she is. In hopes of gaining leverage or at the least information on the Hales."

"So what can you tell us." It's the first time that Derek has directly spoken to Lydia. She looks at him as if he is beneath her.

"She entered the ball under the name 'Ophelia Hiney'." Derek lets out a snort. That was exactly like the woman he met. Lydia rolls her eyes at him. "Beyond that, she has no officiating with any bards society, though I wouldn't rule out that she isn't a bard. After all she was able to get you away from Lady Katherine." Derek had not wanted to picture it before but thinking of the woman as a bard made sense, but bards work for nobles not put them down or laugh at them. And they joy in her laughter at their expense he knows was genuine.

"We are wondering however if it was possible for her to have been a blood Mage. It wouldn't be outside of their skill set." Lydia nods at Laura's thought.

"True but we had Templars at the ball." The way that Madamme Martin speaks so nonchalantly of the Templars has Derek finally snap.

"From what I have seen if you even had Templars than they are completely incompetent. I have already witnessed magic being openly abused."

"You have seen what I am allowed to do as a Mage and as the Imperial Enchanter. Chevalier code is clear on what the Marqui tried to do and as the one in charge of my salon it was my right to enact any justice that was fit to right the wrong." Her voice has become hard and Derek nearly backs down. Lydia turns to Laura.

"Is there anything else I can do?"

"She left this behind." Derek grits out, and pulls a glass shoe from a pocket within his jacket.

"That," Lydia's eyes widen. "May change the bards tale a bit.” She holds out her hand and Derek reluctantly places it in the mistress’s open palm. Lydia moves to the desk in the room. She waves her hand over the glass shoe and a shower of blue sparks descend from her hand as a sigil appears below the shoe, but is distorted from the refraction of the glass shoe. With her opposite hand she snaps her fingers and instantly a slash of lightning strikes the slipper, releasing a crack of thunder that reverberates around the the room. Derek moves toward the shoe expecting it to be in pieces but it remains as if nothing had happened. “As I suspected. The shoe has been enchanted."

“So that means the woman was a mage.” The words leave a bad taste in Derek’s mouth.

“Not necessarily, mages cannot enchant objects, not unless they are tranquil.” Lydia picks up the glass slipper and begins inspecting it with a flame burning in her hand. “The shoe will fit only the one it was enchanted for. That much I can tell you. Sadly this is not an uncommon practice in Orlais. Enchanting clothing to make it desirable is in vogue. However I suspect the enchantments on this shoe are a bit more pragmatic."

“What are you saying mage."

“Simply put, someone enchanted this shoe for the Azure Woman. And it will fit her and only her.” She hands back he show to Derek and begins writing down information on a piece of parchment. “Go to this address and ask for Jordan Parrish."

“Why?” Laura is first to ask.

“I doubt your brother is willing to take the word of a mage that he is not under the thrall of a blood mage. Jordan Parrish is a Seeker. If he were under a spell, not only would he sense it, he could remove it.” Laura stands up and takes the paper from Lydia with a curtsey and thanks. Derek places the shoe back into his jacket pocket and the two siblings leave. Lydia watches them go and as soon as the door is completely closed she looks to the curtains. “What do you think Allison?” The princess of Orlais steps out from behind the curtains, she’s in only a pair of trousers and a linen shirt.

“The brother is going to be difficult.” Allison sits down on the lounger opposite Lydia.

“Agreed.” Lydia sighs. “We need the treaty renewed with your father, if your aunt gets it she will be Empress."

“She’s going to try and seduce Derek again. We may need to find this Azure Woman. Or change the sibling we focus on."

“I have been having the same thought.” Lydia takes of her shoes, they have four inch heels. They’re made from silverite, so they shine beautifully and as she walks the let out a very discernible sound but they are uncomfortable. Allison looks at her feet. and winces at the red welts from the straps. “Cora is too young, and as the third in line she does’t know enough when it comes to the responsibilities of the throne."

“And Laura is too well versed in Orlesian politics, unpredictable and in line for her own throne.” Allison adds in. “Derek is the only option we have at this point."

“So we get leverage, discreetly.” Allison stands up from her own lounger and joins Lydia on hers. They lay down side by side enjoying the camaraderie. Neither had ever had much in terms of female friends before they met each other. Allison’s Aunt Kate had been more like a sister than an Aunt but…Kate always made it known that Allison was beneath her whether is be in martial skill, or in line for the throne. A contest that Allison never cared to start.

The two sit for a while in silence, content to have company despite the restlessness of their thoughts. “Allison, can you call Scott up please? I think I need him to massage my feet.” Allison laughs, knowing full well that her friend can heal her own soreness with magic but wants to be pampered instead.

"Yes, Madamme" Allison exaggerates a bow to the Mage making them both smile.

/\/\/\

Derek is content to meet with the Seeker alone. It's not that he hadn't been enjoying his time with Laura and Cora but they needed one on one time and he needed one time. Besides though his retainer Boyd is a solid reminder that he is truly alone. Boyd is one of Derek's preferred retainers as Boyd doesn't feel the need to fill silence with chatter but when he does speak it always has a point and reason. But he also knows when Derek needs to hear something so as not to be swallowed in his own thoughts. Such as now when he can't help but keep thinking about the possibility that he is under blood Mage control, again.

"This market place has many more shops than even Beacon Hills' high town." Derek blinks in his surroundings. Boyd was right. The Val Royeax Market place has not just shops open with goods on display in Windows but also carts, stalls and tables all with clothes, weapons, and exotic goods. The roofs of shops are decorated with long silk banners spanning the he space between. There's even a shop that sold nothing but a large wooden crate for thousands of gold but nothing else and no clue to what was inside. It's filled with more people than a chantry service on summer solstice. The noise is almost deafening. But it all seems so like home that Derek can feel something loosen in his chest. The conversations are all the same, "this is too expensive", "this is beautiful", "the man at the other stall said he could beat that price".

"You're right." Derek agrees. "But it reminds me of home." The two continue walking down the street until the street begins to turn residential. The homes aren't anything too fancy as Derek had been expecting of Orlais, but they certainly aren't destitute, they seem normal.

It isn't long until they come across the address of the Seeker. It's nondescript, nothing that makes it stand out against the other homes. Derek walks up to the door and knocks. The door is ajar, so Derek voices a "hello". He hears what may be a voice so he looks to Boyd. "Wait out here and come if called." Boyd nods and Derek walks into the house, his hand near the knife on his belt. Once he's past the entranceway the sounds become more distinct as voices.

"Oh, maker yes." A male voice moans.

"You like that?" Another male voice asks.

"Shit, yes. Ah!" A breathy moan. Derek is certain he knows what's going on. His cheeks are flaming with heat but he's can't seem to move. "Harder, please?"

"Are you sure I don't want to hurt you?" The second voice chuckles.

"I like it when it hurts a little." The first voice is breathy now and lets out a few more moans. Derek feels a stirring in his groin. He goes to adjust himself to hide his arousal when the sleeve of his jacket catches and forces an ash tray to the ground with a loud thunk.

"Who goes there?!" THe second voice is accompanied with the 'shlink' of a sword being unsheathed.

"I apologize the door was open-"

"So that makes it okay for you to enter someone's house?" The first voice cuts him off and soon Derek is face to face with the seeker Jordan Parrish. He's as tall as Derek and about as wide in the shoulders too darker hair and green eyes, his sword is out and pointed to Derek, the sharp and deadly.

"Explain yourself."

"My name is Derek Hale." He's almost immediately interrupted again. This time Derek can see that the owner of the voice is a young man, slightly shorter than Derek but thinner, brown hair and eyes, and moles dotting one side of his face.

"Just cause you're a noble doesn't mean you can enter people's homes uninvited. Beacon Hills must not teach ya'll manners." Derek fixes a glare to the boy, with a closer look he can see that the boy is barefoot but dressed in clothes that have been patched and resewn too many times. He's a servant.

"We teach our servants to be quiet." THe young man rolls his eyes and lets out a dismissive noise.

"I was told to come here by Lydia Martin." Derek holds the piece of parchment Lydia had given him and Laura, Parrish takes it without lowering his sword and hands it to the servant.

"What's it say Stiles?"

"Yeah, it's from her. He wants to see if he's under the control of a blood Mage." Parrish looks at Derek and then sheathes his sword. He holds out his hand toward Derek instead.

"I am city guardsmen Jordan Parrish." Derek takes his hand and shakes it.

"I mean no offense but I thought I was supposed to speak with a seeker." Parrish smiles if a bit wryly.

"I technically am still a seeker, I have all of the skills and training, but I left the order for my own reasons." It's a polite answer but his tone of voice suggests that he won't explain more. "So you're looking to see if you have been enthralled..." Derek nods. "As a seeker I have the ability to light the Lyrium inside someone blood aflame. Makes me useful against Templars and Mages, however it will also allow me to remove any spell on you. However be warned that if there is a spell on you it will hurt...a lot. Are you ready?" Derek decides against telling Boyd what they seeker is about to do. If his retainer knew he would surely stop Derek.

Before they begin Parrish has Derek remove his clothes, "if you have a spell on you, your clothes will catch flame" Derek sits in a chair, Stiles is near Parrish looking on with interested eyes. Stiles is attractive, Derek will admit, he can see why he and Parrish were...fraternizing when he came in. There's something about the column of his throat and his lips that have Derek staring. Parrish stands in Derek's line of sight and holds out his palm toward Derek. It glows a bluish white, but Derek feels nothing.

"I can tell you with certainty that you are not enthralled by a blood Mage, congratulations." Stiles claps behind the two men in a sarcastic clap. "Now if you'll excuse me we have some business to attend to." Derek is handed his things and made to dress quickly, he's on his way out and out of sight when he hears the two begin talking.

"Should we return to our previous activities before we were interrupted?" Stiles is speaking, his tone is slightly flirtatious, Derek can hear him batting his eyelashes. Parrish lets out a chuckle.

"Sure, I will return to massaging your feet? What were you doing to make your feet so sore today?" Oh maker....Derek had been getting aroused to the sounds of a foot massage. He avoids Boyd's eyes as he leave the house. But before he is completely out of the house he hears the tail end of their conversation.

"Oh you know, Lord Pain-in-the-ass ordered that all the chores be done before he returned from the ball last night. And since he returned from the ball with the blue kind, he made me do more chores in a maid's outfit. Whatever, I have a new letter for my father."

Derek hears nothing else as he leaves. His trip back to Laura's manor Derek feels lighter, he hadn't realized how much the situation had been affecting him. He pats his pocket and feels the glass slipper and begins to brainstorm ideas as to how to find the Azure Woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to get this out. Work got crazy.

**Author's Note:**

> For clarification. Mages are people born able to do magic. They are feared and treated with suspicion. For one they are powerful and two they attract demons. A mage can use blood magic which allows them to control demons and the minds of others. As such Mages are kept in towers, these groups are called Circles, where mages are taught and guarded. Templars guard mages and hunt those that are too weak or those that use blood magic.
> 
> Stiles is a mage. His backstory will be explained a bit more next chapter.
> 
> Also, I have purposely left out a few tags in order to prevent spoilers. They will be added as the story moves along.


End file.
